Historias de San Valentin
by Alexis212
Summary: Umi está enamorada pero tiene miedo de no ser correspondida. Maki tiene que elegir entre dos amores. Rin teme que el amor arruine su relación con su amiga. Acompaña a los personajes de Love Live en esta historia del día de San Valentín.
1. Umi Sonoda

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

Era por la tarde, el cielo era de un intenso rojizo que en cualquier momento pasaría a un oscuro azulado.

En el apartamento me encontraba yo y la hermanita de Eli estudiando.

Después de poco rato, pude oír como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Oh, es one-chan –dijo Arisa.

Unos segundos después pude ver como pasaba Eli, tenía como siempre su uniforme escolar y como peinado una coleta alta.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Arisa a estudiar para el examen. –dijo Eli.

-No hay problema, debes estar muy ocupada por lo del consejo estudiantil.

-La verdad si, últimamente me eh tenido que quedar hasta tarde. Bueno adiós supongo que ya te tienes que ir.

-Y no te puedes quedar a dormir aquí -dijo Arisa.

-Ahora mismo no, pero quizás en otra ocasión.

-Enserio. –Yo le regreso una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Despídete de Umi –dice Eli.

-Adiós.

* * *

Después de despedirme de ambas me dirijo hacia mi casa, pensando en lo que dijo Arisa.

 _Y no te puedes quedar a dormir aquí_ por supuesto que me gustaría, pero yo jamás podría hacer algo tan desvergonzado.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No estoy segura de sí es amor, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que quisiera estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella.

Mientras divagaba un rato en mi habitación, recibí una llamada a mi celular.

Después de revisar vi que la llamada era de Eli, entonces conteste nerviosamente.

-Si.

-Hola, solo quería preguntarte, estas libre mañana.

-Eh, sí porque.

Como que si estoy libre mañana, me va invitar a salir o algo.

-Lo que pasa es que mañana es san Valentín, por lo que pensé que podría regalarle chocolates a todas, pero como no he tenido tiempo últimamente por el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

-Por… porque yo.

-Considero que tú eres la más confiable si me entiendes.

-Sí creo saber por qué lo dices.

-Bueno te veo mañana.

-Adiós –cuelgo.

-Espera un momento ¡Esta será mi primera cita! –estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba ablando en voz alta.

* * *

 **El San Valentín de Umi**

Me levante temprano en la mañana para ir a la escuela, podía ver a todas en ese lugar excepto Maki, lo cual era extraño pues ella no suele faltar a la práctica.

Decidí preguntarle Honoka pues ella había ido a estudiar a casa de Maki un día anterior.

-Honoka, sabes donde esta Maki.

-Eh, Maki… no… no sé dónde podría estar.

-Porque estas tan nerviosa.

-Yo… no… no estoy nerviosa. Este, vamos a entrenar no.

-Dicho esto empieza subir las escaleras junto con Rin y Hanayo.

En ese momento se me acerco Eli por detrás y me sorprendió.

-Como estas Umi.

-Eh, yo, estoy bien.

-Bueno, voy a regresar tarde por el consejo así que donde nos encontramos para comprar los chocolates para las chicas.

-Qué te parece en el parque.

-¿En el parque? Es raro pero bueno te veré haya alrededor de las seis está bien.

-Si está bien.

* * *

Estaba tan nerviosa por mi "cita" con Eli que no me di cuenta el día de hoy fue bastante extraño, Honoka solo apareció en la primera clase, Maki no apareció en todo el día, Hanayo estaba nerviosa por alguna razón, Nico estaba más seria que de costumbre, Nozomi igual, a Eli no la pude ver en todo el día por su trabajo del consejo estudiantil y por ultimo Kotori y Rin fueron las únicas que siguieron igual durante todo el día.

Después de las clases me disponía a irme al lugar acordado con Eli para esperarla, mientras salía de la academia escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Umi-chan, a donde vas –dijo una chica de cabellos grisáceos.

-Voy a hacer algo importante.

-Te puedo acompañar.

-Lo siento tengo que ir sola le conteste.

-*murmuro*.

-Perdón que dijiste.

-Nada, solo que te vaya bien en tu trabajo importante.

-Está bien, gracias. Por cierto sabes donde esta Honoka no la he visto desde las dos creo.

-No, yo creí que estaría contigo.

Esa Honoka, de seguro se quedó dormida comiendo pan, pero aun así, esa no es razón suficiente para que falte a todas las clases.

-Bueno ya me voy, tú no te vas a ir.

-Todavía no, me olvide entregar un trabajo.

-De acuerdo adiós.

* * *

Una vez en el parque, esperaba a que Eli llegara, ya había tardado bastante eran las seis y media aproximadamente y yo me estaba preocupando, "de seguro tenia mas trabajo del que creía" pensé en ese momento.

Mientras esperaba a Eli llego Rin.

-Hola Umi-chan nya.

-Hola Rin.

-Que haces aquí nya –pregunto Rin haciendo una de sus típicas poses.

-Nada solo estoy esperando a alguien.

-Estas esperando a Kotori.

-¿A Kotori?, no porque preguntas.

-Por nada nya. Puedo hacerte una pregunta nya –decía mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Si.

-Umi-chan -Rin cambio su tono de voz a uno más serio –que harías si la persona que amas está enamorada de otro.

-Eh, que… ¿Por qué?… ¿porque preguntas eso? –"que ocurre, ¿se refiere a Eli y Nozomi?, ¿acaso sabe lo que siento por Eli?, ¿fui muy obvia?, ¿acaso las demás ya lo saben?, acaso Eli lo sabe" fue lo que empecé a pensar en ese momento, probablemente me haya sonrojado porque después de verme ella sonrió.

-Probablemente sea una tontería nya.

-¡Claro que no! –Dije en voz alta -tal vez ella este enamorada de alguien más, pero es por eso que te debes esforzar mas por esa persona, tienes que intentarlo, así si fallas, por lo menos será algo de que enorgullecerte y no algo por lo que te vas a lamentar –dije decidida, no dejaría que nadie me quitara a Eli.

-Tienes razón nya.

En ese momento recibí una llamada del celular.

-Hola, quien habla.

-Eli está en el hospital.

-Eh, Maki, se encuentra bien.

-Te lo contare cuando llegues, está en el hospital de mi familia, por cierto te encuentras sola.

-No estoy con Rin.

-Bueno llámala también.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Que pasa nya? –dijo Rin un poco confundida.

-Eli está en el hospital, vamos rápido.

* * *

Rin y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital, una vez llegamos le pregunte a la recepcionista en que habitación se encontraba Ayase Eli, me dijo que era la numero 212, fui corriendo hasta ahí. Al llegar se encontraban en el lugar Maki y Hanayo justo en frente de la cama y Kotori en una esquina temblando.

Me acerque primero a Maki.

-¿Cómo esta Eli? –le pregunte angustiada a Maki.

-Bien le aplique primeros auxilios antes de traerla junto con Hanayo, perdió algo de sangre, pero el doctor dijo que no se dañó ningún órgano de forma considerable, dijo que despertaría en una o dos horas.

-Porque se hirió.

-Lo lamento, -decía Kotori desde una esquina claramente asustada por lo sucedido -no… no se… no sé lo que me paso *sollozo*… yo estaba muy asustada *sollozo*… y… y…

Me acerque a ella y la abrase fuertemente, ella empezó a llorar desmedidamente, yo lo hubiera hecho también pero ahora no es tiempo para eso, le dije al oído.

-No te preocupes, sé que estabas asustada, no te culpo por eso, así que no te preocupes de acuerdo.

-Yo, yo no…

-Shuu –le tape su boca con el dedo –está bien, cálmate, por cualquier cosa que hallas hecho estas perdonada.

Ella lloro un rato más hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Por cierto donde están Honoka y las demás -pregunto Hanayo en medio de la escena.

-Ellas me llamaron hace rato, están en la comisaria.

-EH, Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE –dijeron todas al unísono incluyéndome.

-Nya.

Todas se fueron excepto Kotori que estaba dormida en una silla en la esquina y yo.

* * *

Después de un rato, Eli despertó, se veía un poco agotada por todo lo sucedido, yo le dije:

-Eli, estas bien –dije con tono de preocupacion.

-Si estoy bien, por cierto quiero disculparme por los problemas que te cause a ti y a Kotori.

-No hay problema, ella solo estaba un demasiado ansiosa, por favor perdónala.

-Está bien. Yo, yo no sabía que estabas enamorada de mí. De seguro pensaras que soy bastante densa no es así.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tampoco soy muy expresiva que digamos –dije de forma nerviosa –de todas formas como te va con Nozomi.

-Con Nozomi, realmente nunca llegue a salir con ella, aunque hubo un tiempo en que la quise, ella en ningún momento me miro a mi de esa manera.

-Ya veo -después de eso dije de forma un tanto nerviosa -¿Quieres?… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-No es muy egoísta de tu parte salir con alguien al que acaban de despechar.

-Ahora mismo no me importa ser egoísta.

-Gracias pero yo creo que Kotori…

-También saldré con ella.

-¿Eh?

-Las cuidare, a ambas.

-No digas eso, harás que yo también me enamore de ti –decía ella un poco ruborizada.

-Esa es la idea –conteste.

-Bueno pero, ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Estoy bien si tu estas bien –y me acerque a Kotori.

-Pero tendrás más responsabilidades…

-No importa, yo las amo, a ambas, y trabajare el doble por ustedes –decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kotori.

Después me volví a acercar a Eli.

-Muy bien en ese caso -ella se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué fue eso?…

Ella rio, y después dijo –yo también me esforzare, por ambas.

Ahí dormimos, en aquel lugar ella estaba en la cama y yo de lado junto a su regazo.

Ahí estábamos las tres; Kotori, Eli y yo. Mis dos nuevas novias que me acompañarían en esta extraña relación.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Este fue mi segundo fanfic, esta misma historia se vera desde el punto de de vista de cada personaje hasta que haya un total de nueve.**

 **Escogí** **primero a Umi pues esta es la historia que menos detalles deja de las** **demás, básicamente estas igual de confundido que Umi.**

 **Ha decir verdad esto originalmente iban ha ser unos 4 fanfics diferentes, pero por si solos no tenían suficiente historia para ser algo mas que un one shot, bueno espero que les haya gustado,** **ustedes solo dejen en la caja de comentarios que personaje protagonizara la siguiente historia.**

 **Hasta la siguiente parte.**


	2. Honoka Kousaka

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

-Maki-chan.

Dije mientras ella gentilmente abría su puerta.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo siento. Jeje.

Pronto serían los exámenes y necesitaba ayuda para estudiar.

Le había pedido ayuda a Umi, pero ella dijo que estaba ayudando a alguien más.

Eli tampoco podía ayudarme porque estaba ocupada con su trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

Me senté en una mesita que ella tenía en medio de su habitación, sobre ella se encontraban varios cuadernos de ella con apuntes.

-Bueno repasamos primero historia o matemáticas.

Después de repasar los trabajos por unas horas revisamos el reloj y vimos que ya era muy tarde.

-Son como las 8:00, tal vez deberías regresar a casa.

-Es tarde, no me puedo quedar a dormir aquí.

-Claro que no.

-No quieres.

-No es eso es que mis padres no me dejarían.

-Porque no –apareció la madre de Maki detrás de la puerta sorprendiendo a ambas.

-Mama.

-Tu padre está feliz de que tengas amigas y no quiere que termines alejándote de ellas por nuestra culpa, por qué crees que te dejamos seguir siendo school idol.

-Eso significa que me puedo quedar.

-Ella no dijo eso –contesto Maki.

-Eh, no quieres.

-Bueno… -contesto con un ligero sonrojo.

-Gracias Maki-chan –dije mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

Después de cenar en casa de Maki y notar la ausencia de su padre en todo el día, nos preparamos para dormir.

Saque mi pijama para ponérmela, al verla Maki exclamo.

-Espera, planeaste quedarte aquí desde el principio.

-Tal vez, solo un poco.

Ella molesta se acostó en su cama.

-Por qué tan molesta dije acercándome a ella –no querías que me quedara a dormir.

-No es eso es solo que… -me acerque y ella se sonrojo.

-Eres muy linda Maki-chan.

-A qué viene eso.

-Por nada, solo lo quería decir, por cierto, puedo dormir en tu cama.

-De acuerdo –dice con un tono de molestia.

Una vez que las 2 estábamos acostadas en la cama, ya había pasado una hora o eso fue lo que me pareció, entonces estando un poco aburrida dije:

-Maki-chan, no puedo dormir.

-Y, por eso estas molestando.

-No deberías, ser tan tsundere.

-A quien le llamas tsundere.

-Wow, ya veo lo que siente Nico.

-Espera, a que te refieres.

-No me engañas, sé que en el fondo la amas.

-Claro que no –dijo, mientras se tapaba la cara –es una chica, yo no puedo enamorarme de otra chica.

-Claro que sí, puedes amar a cualquiera, por ejemplo, yo te amo Maki y no me importa que seas chica.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Que dijiste!?

-Nada, solo bromeaba.

-Yo… yo jamás amaría a esa tabla –dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos, tampoco es que tú tengas mucho que digamos –digo mientras por sorpresa toco sus pechos –o sí.

-¿Que estas asiendo? –dijo alejándose de mí.

-Espera, déjame tocarlos otra vez, es que como no sueles usar ese tipo de ropa no suelen notarse tanto.

-No… espera… ¿qué haces?…

Al final ambas quedamos en el piso, al caer la camisa de Maki se levantó, al verla exclame:

-Maki-chan.

-¿Si?

-¿No usas ropa interior cuando duermes?

-¿Por qué debería?

No diré que ocurrió después, solo diré que esa noche no dormimos hasta las dos de la mañana.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, cuando recién me había levantado, pude ver a mi lado a Maki acostada, se veía tan linda.

Me sonrojo solo de pensar en todo lo que hicimos ayer, ¿Eso significa que ahora somos amantes? ¿Que pensara Nico de esto? Bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse, dije con una sonrisa de malicia.

Me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, tome mi celular que había quedado en la mesita a la mitad de la habitación.

Después de eso me disponía a salir de la casa pero apareció la mamá de Maki mientras abría la puerta.

-Ya te vas Honoka.

-Sí, no quiero despertar a Maki.

-Ya veo.

-Descansaste bien aquí.

-Claro que si –apenas y descanse.

Y un poco nerviosa salí de la casa.

Revise mi celular y note que tenía un mensaje sin leer, de un número desconocido, entre para revisar el mensaje y:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: Kousaka, Honoka_

 _Hace 2 h._

 _Se lo que haces._

En ese momento me asuste.

* * *

Una vez en casa acostada sobre mi cama, empecé a pensar en el porqué del mensaje.

"Cálmate, de seguro se equivocó de número" eso pensaba en ese momento para tranquilizarme.

En ese momento recibí otro mensaje:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: Kousaka, Honoka_

 _Hace 1 min._

 _Te estoy observando._

En eso la puerta empezó a moverse, yo asustada me recargue contra la pared, al abrirse la puerta entro Yukiho y encendió la luz.

-One-chan que pasa dijo Yukiho.

-Nada pensé que eras otra persona.

-Otra persona como quien.

-Nada, solo olvídalo.

-Bueno, solo quería avisarte que mamá ya preparo la comida.

-Bien, adelántate tú, de acuerdo.

-Porque estas tan nerviosa.

-Por nada, ya vete.

-Está bien.

Qué alivio, por un segundo pensé que sería el de los mensajes.

* * *

Era por la mañana del martes, había recibido dos extraños mensajes el domingo, uno por la mañana y otro por la tarde.

En todo el día de ayer no volví a recibir ningún mensaje pero justo ahora había llegado otro:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: Kousaka, Honoka_

 _Hace 1 min._

 _Te estoy buscando._

Estaba muy asustada, no sabía si contarle o no a los demás sobre esto.

¿Y si la persona que los envía se enterara?

Por eso decidí esperar un poco más.

Al llegar a la práctica que habíamos acordado tener este martes, pude ver a todas excepto a Maki, no me sorprende, con lo que hicimos hace unos días no me sorprendería que desapareciera por una semana.

Hanayo y Nico estaban hablando en ese momento de algo en secreto, no me entere muy bien de que porque en ese momento me hablo Umi.

-Honoka, ¿sabes dónde está Maki?

-Eh, Maki… no… no sé dónde podría estar –no puedo decirle lo que paso.

-Porque estas tan nerviosa.

-Yo… no… no estoy nerviosa. Este, vamos a entrenar no.

Después empecé a subir las escaleras con Rin y Hanayo, para entrenar, después de subirlas y bajarlas unas 5 veces tomamos una pausa.

Revise mi celular para ver si había otro mensaje y efectivamente, este decía:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: Kousaka, Honoka_

 _Hace 15 min._

 _Te encontré._

Instintivamente voltee hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, pero por suerte no había nadie además de las chicas.

Después de la práctica fuimos a clases.

* * *

Tras terminar la primera clase, vino el descanso para almorzar, yo no tenía hambre, estaba tensa en todo momento por los mensajes.

En ese momento recibí uno más:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: Kousaka, Honoka_

 _Hace 1 min._

 _Estoy en Otonokisaka._

Tras verlo decidí salir de la academia, decidí correr hacia una calle donde había puestos comerciales más o menos concurridos.

Si había un acosador no debería atacarme en un lugar público ¿verdad? Digo, en un principio no debería no es así.

-Honoka.

-AAAAAHHHHHAAAAA –grite de sorpresa.

Al voltearme vi a Tsubasa, se notaba una cara de preocupación en su rostro, entonces exclamo:

-¿Que sucede Honoka-san?

-¡Ayúdame Tsubasa! –dicho esto la abrase, mientras la abrasaba empecé a llorar –alguien me está mandando mensajes raros y tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. Vamos a mi apartamento para hablar mejor.

* * *

Una vez en el apartamento de Tsubasa.

-Wow, no sabía que vivías sola.

-Sí, recuerdo que nunca habías venido a mi casa.

-Un poco de té.

-Gracias -dije mientras tomaba la taza un poco ansiosa por todo lo ocurrido.

-Tsubasa-san, no deberías estar en el instituto.

-No deberías estar también tú ahí.

-Si tienes razón.

-Bueno cuéntame lo que pasa.

-Desde el domingo he empezado a recibir extraños mensajes y no se de quien podrían ser.

-¿Te marca desconocido?

-Así es.

-Y no has podido contárselo a las demás.

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía.

-Tienes razón… sería lo mejor… oye ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco, no he comido nada desde la mañana.

-Traeré algo.

-Está bien.

Mientras ella se iba pude notar como en la mesa había un celular, era uno viejo, de esos que todavía llevaban tapadera.

-Oye, Tsubasa, olvidaste tu celular -exclame mientras lo recogía.

"Qué raro esta encendido" pensé, estaba en la lista de mensajes y tenía uno sin enviar, este decía:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: Kousaka, Honoka_

 _No intentes escapar._

Trague saliva* le di al botón de retroceso y me envió a la lista de mensajes enviados, ahí estaban todos los mensajes del acosador, en el mismo orden en el que me los habían enviado.

-Crees, que me he vuelto loca. Honoka –dijo Tsubasa detrás de mí –digo es lógico que lo creas, no es así, te empiezo a enviar mensajes como loca esperando que me prestes atención.

-Tsubasa, nada de eso –dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No importa, ya sé que no me amas, no importa acabemos con esto.

-Eso no es cierto, claro que te amo Tsubasa-chan –incluso cambie de honorifico.

-No me engañas, se lo que hiciste con Maki el sábado. Bueno, ya no importa.

Ella se acercaba lentamente mientras yo me alejaba hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

* * *

-Como estas Honki, te encuentras bien.

-MMMMMMMMMM –era lo único que podía decir atreves del paño que coloco en mi boca.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Después de eso me quito el paño un segundo para besarme, metió su lengua a sitios que ni siquiera pensé que se podrían llegar.

-Porque haces esto Tsubasa.

-Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Decía mientras me volvía a poner el paño en la boca.

-Oh, cierto, dijiste que tenías hambre, que distraída soy, iré a traerte algo de comida de acuerdo.

Mientras ella se iba a la cocina note que había dejado, de nuevo, el celular en la mesilla, yo aproveche para mover un poco la silla en la que estaba atada.

Una vez que la silla había quedado detrás de la mesita, estire los dedos para alcanzar el móvil, una vez que lo tenía en mis manos lo encendí, tapando la bocina para que no hiciera ruido.

Una vez encendido, entre al menú de los mensajes y empecé a escribir uno.

"Pero a quien se lo mandare, no se me el número de casi nadie" pensé, espera, Nico siempre escribía su número en todas partes, dijo que era uno especial para sus fans, utilizare ese.

El mensaje quedo así:

 _De: 080-74-57-42-81-63_

 _Para: 080-74-42-76-95-38_

 _Soy Honoka estoy en la casa de Tsubasa ella me secuestro y me tiene atada ayuda por favor._

Eso debería ser suficiente, ahora a esperar.

-Honki.

Tras oír la voz de Tsubasa deje el teléfono en la mesa para que no se diera cuenta, y por fortuna no lo hizo.

-Aquí traje tu comida –decía Tsubasa con una bandeja con un tazón de arroz en las manos –toma, di ah.

Decía mientras me quitaba el paño de la boca.

Yo, sin más elección, pues ya tenía mucha hambre, me deje alimentar por Tsubasa.

* * *

Después de unas horas donde me había quedado sola regreso Tsubasa.

-Hola.

-De repente se me ocurrió… bueno… ya sabes –decía sonrojada.

"Oh no ya sé de qué va esto".

Rápidamente y por sorpresa empezó a tocarme.

Así pasamos un rato hasta que se cansó, volvió a colocarme mi ropa en su sitio y se durmió un rato.

Después de un rato, empezó a oírse que alguien tocaba la puerta lo cual despertó a Tsubasa.

-¿Quién es? –dijo mientras se levantaba.

Después de unos minutos de que salió de la habitación, oí el ruido de lo que parecía un vidrio rompiéndose y poco después se abrió la puerta, pero la que paso por ella no era Tsubasa, era Hanayo.

Se puso, detrás de mí y empezó a desatar las cuerdas que me ataban a mi silla mientras decía:

-No te preocupes Honoka ya estamos aquí.

Una vez desatada, me quite el paño de la boca y dije:

-Gracias Hanayo, estaba muy asustada.

Iba a abrazarla pero ella dijo.

-No hay tiempo para eso, trae a un policía.

Después salí corriendo hacia la calle, mientras salía pude ver como Nozomi sujetaba los brazos de Tsubasa y Nico sus piernas.

Mientras salía ella me sujeto del brazo y me dijo:

-Todavía me amas no es así. Tú lo dijiste. Me perdonaras por esto no es así.

-¡Suéltame! –grite mientras me quite su mano de mi hombro.

Salí corriendo hacia la calle y traje a un oficial que se encontraba patrullando.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, pues Tsubasa ya estaba amenazando a Nozomi con un cuchillo de cocina.

* * *

Después de eso, fuimos a la comisaria, aunque no le pudimos probar que fui secuestrada la escena del cuchillo que presencio el guardia y los mensajes que envió fueron suficiente para darle unos meses en prisión.

Yo me senté en un banco afuera de la comisaria de noche, eran alrededor de las 11, mis padres estaban en la comisaria arreglando todo el papeleo.

Yo, pese a todo lo ocurrido no podía terminar de sentirme tranquila.

En eso llegaron Maki y Rin.

-Te encuentras bien –dijo Maki.

-Claro, ya estoy mejor.

-Me preocupaste mucho.

Mientras me abrazaba Nico nos miró con un poco de celos.

-Donde están Umi, Eli y Kotori -pregunte.

-Esa es una larga historia –dijo Maki.

Después todas empezaron a discutir de algo, pero yo no le di mucha importancia, en ese momento lo único que quería era descansar.

-Te encuentras bien –dijo Nozomi.

-Claro, solo estoy exhausta.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi regazo –dijo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No hace falta.

-Porque estas tan seria.

-Veras, hoy me acaban de pasar muchas cosas diferentes.

-Es por eso.

-No, en realidad siento algo de pena por Tsubasa.

-Porque, ella te secuestro y de seguro te hizo cosas malas, no creo que debas sentirte mal por ella.

-Si tal vez tengas razón, es solo que yo creía conocerla bien.

Si ella ocultaba ese lado suyo, ¿qué ocultarían las demás?, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

-Tal vez solo esté pensando de más las cosas no -dije.

-Esperemos que hazi sea –dijo ella.

-No estas ayudando.

Después de eso nos reímos un rato.

 **Fin**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, recuerda que si quieres que me centre en un personaje en específico lo puedes comentar.**


End file.
